


Kidnapped

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Kidnap and Rescue [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anger, Death Threats, Hostage Situations, Intimidation, Kate is scary when she's furious, Kidnapping, ransom tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a tape ends up at the YA base, they're all thrown into a situation they never wanted to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> teen rating for language
> 
> After rereading issue 2 of the original run, Cassie said that she had been kidnapped so many time that her mum let her take self-defense classes. I took it as an opportunity to add another work to my Kidnapped and Rescue series.

“ _This video is addressed to all currently active members of the Avengers and/or the group known as the Young Avengers. We have Antman’s daughter here: Cassandra Lang. We are aware that her father is dead, and unless you meet our demands, so will she. You have until Midnight tomorrow to comply. Our demands are as follow..._ ”

Kate shot an arrow through the TV angrily. The rest of the team looked behind them at her. Her face was twisted with rage and they automatically knew to watch their words. 

“Those fucking bastards!” Kate shouted, notching another arrow just to try and control her anger. 

“This is how we know Kate is pissed.” Tommy muttered to Eli. 

“We have to go get Cassie! Billy! Do that spell you do!” Kate ordered, releasing the arrow into the TV again. 

“Kate, don’t you think the Avengers should know about this tape? I mean, Cassie’s dad _was_ an Avenger. Shouldn’t we drop it off at the tower or something first?” Teddy suggested. He immediately regretted it when he saw the look in Kate’s eye. Luckily he had his boyfriend to support him. 

“Ted’s got a point, Kate. Maybe we should at least give them a heads-up about the situation.” Billy defended. 

“Why don’t we send Vision a message? Isn’t he at the tower now with Stark for something?” Eli suggested. He was more capable of staying strong under Kate’s glare. 

“Fine. You boys do what you want. _I’m_ going to find my best friend.” Kate stated, turning to storm out. 

“Kate! Just calm down for a minute.” Tommy said, racing and stopping in front of her. “We want Cass back just as much as you do, but we need to think things through. _When_ we find where she’s being held hostage, we’ll need an actual plan. Do you remember the last time we charged into a situation without thinking everything through? Shit hit the fan, _big time_. Just take a deep breath. We’ll get her back, but we have to have a plan.” He said calmly, looking Kate in the eye. His tone was reassuring and Kate visibly began to relax while he talked. 

“Did Tommy just say something sensible?” Billy asked Teddy quietly. 

“He’s got a point though.” Teddy replied. 

“Billy, _could_ you do that locater spell again?” Eli asked, standing up out of his seat. 

“Um, sure, I’ve done it before.” Billy replied, also standing up. Teddy did the same (mainly so he wasn’t left out). 

“So, we get Cassie’s location, then do we go in all guns blazing or what?” Teddy said. 

“No.” Kate spoke up, drawing the attention to her. “We’ll go in two teams. Tommy, Eli and Teddy will go in first to clear a path and cause a distraction. Me and Billy will get to Cassie and then we’ll regroup on the way out. Minimal casualties and we get our friend back.” She stated, looking at each member individually while she spoke. 

“Will that work?” Eli said, feeling ever so slightly intimidated. 

“Do you have a better idea?” Kate demanded, her hands tightening the bowstring in her hand. Even though it wasn’t loaded, the motion was certainly threatening. 

“Billy, cast the spell.” Tommy said, zipping over to his twin’s side. 

“IwanttofindCassie _IwanttofindCassie **IwanttofindCassie**_...”


End file.
